Harry Potter Continued
by Brooklyn.justice
Summary: As Harry Potter is continued, he and his children both run into trouble. I do not own Harry Potter, I give all credit to J. K. Rowling for that idea. I have only added on to the famous, exciting, romantic, thrill seeking story of Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1: Harry

**30 Years Later**

I woke up to the sound of Ginny yelling for me.

"Dear, there is an owl here for you! It looks like it's from Hogwarts!"

I fell out of bed and slowly walked downstairs. Our old house creaked by every step I took. A thought then crossed his mind; _Could it be an invitation to the school? Are they asking me to teach?_ I was ecstatic by the thought of returning to Hogwarts.

I reached the downstairs and the furious look on Ginny's face took my smile away.

"Ginny, what is it? What happened?" I asked. She handed the letter to me and glared at it over my shoulder.

The letter read:

 _Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter,_

 _We must inform you that your son, James Sirius Potter, has been in after school detention everyday for the past three days and will return everyday until you come to Hogwarts to sort this out._

 _Sorry to disturb you,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _How could James already possibly be in trouble?_ I thought. I had warned him not to mess with anyone, including his brother, before he set foot on the Hogwarts Express. _Usually James only stays in detention after school for one day, but three?! What could he have done?_

I used to be a troublemaker myself in school but I was never in detention for that long. Except for maybe in my fifth year at Hogwarts when Dolores Umbridge (Dumbridge as I like to call her) punished me for revealing Voldemort was alive.

Dumbridge was a pink loving, children hating, woman who worked for evil at the Ministry of Magic.

I quickly erased the thought of Dumbridge from my mind and grabbed my coat.

"Darling, it won't be that cold at the Ministry of Magic, leave your coat here." Ginny protested.

"It will be cold in Hogsmeade. I'm skipping work and going straight to Hogwarts. I don't have any idea as to what type of trouble James could have caused this time. Aren't you coming?" I asked.

"Definitely." Ginny replied. With that, Ginny and I set off to Hogwarts on their Firebolt's.

I WOULD at least be visiting Hogwarts again, but for all the wrong reasons.


	2. Chapter 2: Harry

We arrived at Hogwarts and greeting us was Argus Filch, the old caretaker.

"Potter." He grumbled. He directed us to McGonagall's office. The door opened and sitting at a desk was Minerva McGonagall and our son, James.

"Professor-" I started. Immediately I repaired what I had said.

"Minerva," I corrected, "I don't know what James could have possibly done but-"

"Nice to see you too Potter." McGonagall cut me off.

"Minerva, what did James do?" I asked.

"Dad, I'm right here. Why don't you just ask me?" James sassed.

"Why don't I ask you?" I said to him. "Well because I'm afraid you wouldn't tell the truth. I've longed for a letter from Hogwarts and I finally get one. But it is because you are in trouble, AGAIN. "

"So, Minerva," I directed my attention to Minerva, "WHAT did he do?" I began to get angry with her.

"Potter, calm down. James played a prank on a few students. He gave them a bottle of Puking Pastilles and said they were Sugar Hexes. All three were sent to the infirmary." She explained. I must have looked extremely angry because Minerva tried to calm me down.

"Please just sign this form and we can release James from detention." Minerva said. I reluctantly signed the form and headed out the door.

"Hello Potter." A man said. I turned around. It was HIM.


	3. Chapter 3: James

I don't understand what the big fuss was all about. It was ONLY a small prank. Any sane person would know those were Puking Pastille's. It's not my fault they were all daft; especially Scorpius Malfoy. He was clueless. That was extremely surprising considering he was Draco Malfoy's son and my cousin (long story). At least my brother Albus wasn't stupid enough to believe they were Sugar Hexes. He tried to convince the others but they didn't listen. I've got to give him credit for that.

Anyways, thankfully my parents came to sign me out of detention. It got bloody boring in there. Also, I got banned from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes when we go to Hogsmeade. I'm only terrified for when I go home this summer; Dad is going to kill me.

I headed towards the Quidditch pitch and saw my house was practicing for the game on Friday.

"James!" Rose yelled down. "Are you going to at least try out next year for the Quidditch team? You come from a long line of Quidditch players. You've got to be great!"

"Maybe." I replied confidently.

The practice ended and I followed Rose to the Gryffindor Tower.

"James, would you come with me to Herbology to return a plant I borrowed?" She asked.

"Uh, sure but why would you borrow a plant?" I wondered.

"Research." Rose said in one word.

On our way there, I told Rose about detention and my parents meeting Professor McGonagall. We looked inside the office and saw the Professor in there.

"Professor Neville, thank you for the plant. I made great research." Rose said as she dropped the book off and left.


	4. Chapter 4: James

"Aaaah." Rose sighed as we walked back to the Gryffindor Tower. "Isn't he just so dreamy?"

"Not really." I said back.

"But Professor Neville is so smart and handsome and-"

"I get the point." I interrupted.

We arrived at Gryffindor Tower and Rose walked over to Michael Flannagan as I headed to my bedroom.

"Sorry." I apologized when I bumped into a girl.

"Oh it's fine." She turned around dropping her books.

"Let me help you with those." I gathered up her books and returned them. Suddenly I realized I was helping Jemma Magdalene. I ran to my bedroom faster than you could say Cockroach Clusters. I was dazed.

I flopped down onto my bed.

"What's happened mate?" Charlie Owens asked, walking over to me.

"I talked to HER." I sat up. "Her, Charlie. It was her!"

"You're mad! There's no way Jemma would talk to anyone ordinary like us." He replied astonished.

"But she did! And I picked her books up for her." I said. "It was like a dream come true."

"James?" Rose yelled in the hallway. "James, where are you?"

"In here!" I called back.

"James, you know I can't come in." She turned covering her eyes.

"Oh, it's fine!" I told her.

"Hi Rose!" Charlie said as she walked in. His face lit up. Charlie had a crush on Rose since the first year.

"Hey Charlie." She replied to him. To my surprise, he limped over to his bed, and fainted!

"Um... is he fine?" She asked me.

"Yea." I replied, still in a daze.

"So," She began. "What happened to you? You seem... different."

"I'm in love!" I blurted. "Just kidding! That was rubbish." I tried to cover up what I just said.

"Ugh!" Rose groaned. "Jemma Magdalene? AGAIN?"

"Maybe." I said nervously.

On the bed next to me, Charlie woke up.

"Huh? Huh?" He looked around and set his eyes on Rose.

"Oh, hellooo." He tried to act cool after what just happened.

"You two are a couple of gits." She said jokingly.

Rose left the room.

"You've gotta get over her." I told Charlie.

"Look who's talking, Mister Magdalene." He replied.


End file.
